


Sleight of the Hand

by AiShi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A one-shot that got OUT OF HAND, Armin is best man, Demn these tags, First Meetings, Hanji being Hanji, Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Levi is interested ya'll, Levi smiles, M/M, Magic Tricks, author thinks she's funny, but he's really good with what he does, card tricks, eren is a dork, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiShi/pseuds/AiShi
Summary: Eren, magician wannabe, wanted to test his skills on the streets, and maybe pick-up a few cuties along the way. One particular "cutie" seemed to have redefined his views on "magic".
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 35
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for quite a while now, and have only gotten the motivation to work on this like... literally a few hours ago.

"Eren, as your friend, I would love to encourage and support you on that idea." Armin started, smiling gently at the brunet. "But as your best friend, I'm here to tell you not to get your hopes up 'coz it's not happening." His demeanor had changed into one that hints concern, but just generally tired of dealing with his friend's shit.

"Armin, haven't I taught you anything?" The brunet shook his head disapprovingly.

"Not one bit."

"Magic happens when you just believe." He continued on as if he hadn't already heard an answer, planting both hands on the blond's shoulders dramatically.

"If you're worried that I'll try to talk you out of it, don't worry, I'm way past attempting that." Armin sighed. He had already told his piece, and he knows it was already out of his friend's ear before he even said it. It's just possible with Eren.

"Oh, come on, Armin. Are you really telling me I haven't gotten better after years of practicing?" The brunet pouted, fishing a deck of cards from his pocket and started flipping the cards from one hand to the other expertly.

"That's not what I'm talking about." The blond shook his head, watching the cards beautifully flying between the brunet's deft hands.

Despite being a "rookie magician", Eren was not short on the skill department, and Armin could admit he couldn't bust majority of Eren's tricks without help. Well, even if he already knows the trick behind it, Eren still executes it perfectly to make it look like an actual magic. He may be an idiot, but he's really good at what he does.

Then again, the fact remains that he's an idiot.

"I'm talking about your _other_ intention." He continued.

"What? Picking up cuties?" Eren grinned, idly shuffling the deck. "I don't know, Ar. But if someone picks me up like this." He held up an ace of diamonds and started waving it sideways.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the card turned into an ace of hearts. "I'd probably agree to sleep with them. Considering they're good-looking too, that is." He ended, sliding the card back in the deck.

"Yeah, well. That's you." Armin mumbled. But like he said, he's really past attempting to change his friend's mind. "Well then, good luck. If you do manage to woo someone, I'll be at my usual place. On a date with caffeine and James Dashner." He held up a book entitled _"Eye of Minds"_ and started his short trek towards a nearby cafe, leaving the brunet to his own devices.

Eren directed his sights to the crowd idling around the area where he's at. Some looked like they had places to go to. Some were just clearly loitering around. Some were moving in pairs and groups. While some opted to be alone. He has a variety of people to choose from, but of course, Eren kept an eye out for the cute ones.

  
After a while, he received compliments and praises from a girl named Mina; another one named Nifa; then there was Hannah who was apparently with her boyfriend, Franz; Samuel and Thomas; and some others he couldn't recall the names anymore.

Though he admits most of them were cute enough for his standards, as he was doing his tricks, he just couldn't help but feel the air between them was too... innocent. He was kind of hoping they would at least get a little flirty, or something that gives him some sort of sign that they were interested. And not just on the tricks he's playing.

But then, nada. At least he didn't really feel inclined to ask for their numbers, anyway.

As he continued strolling around, looking for his next audience, he spotted a short man with ink black hair leaning back on a wall with his eyes glued on his phone. He was wearing a denim jacket over a black undershirt, a gray beanie, and ripped black skinny jeans that accentuated the shape of his legs. The darkness of his apparel only served to highlight his pale white skin though, and by god is he _hot_.

Maybe that was his mistake all along. Maybe he should've focused on keeping an eye out for the hotties as well, and not just the cuties.

Deciding he couldn't let this chance slip by, Eren didn't waste another second and started walking towards the man.

"Hey, uhh... Hi. Do you have a couple of minutes to... spare?" He almost trailed off his sentence when the shorter man's piercing gunmetal eyes met his.

_Damn, he's even more handsome up close._

"Depends on why you're asking." came the blunt reply that successfully snapped the brunet to attention.

"Well, I just thought you'd be interested in seeing a few tricks?" He held up a deck of cards and shook it slightly.

The raven eyed the deck for a second before darting back to the brunet. "Are you asking for donations?" He arched a brow.

And goddamn, Eren never thought that single action could possibly make someone look even hotter.

"No, no. Just a little bit of your time." He assured with a smile he hoped didn't look awkward.

"Alright." The raven agreed after a short while, pocketing his phone and giving the brunet his full attention.

Even though Eren already had quite some audience before this, he couldn't help feeling a little nervous doing it in front of this man. He sincerely hoped to whatever higher being was out there that he wouldn't "magically" fail his tricks now.

"So first, I want you to make sure that this deck is real and that I did not, in any way, fudge anything up." He handed the deck to the raven who took it cautiously, eyes remaining on the taller for a while to make sure he wasn't doing anything funny, before flipping through the cards.

"Fifty-two plus two jokers." The raven hummed.

"You really counted?" Eren let out a genuine grin this time.

"Not that hard when this deck's practically brand new." He shrugged.

"So it is. I've already used my old ones earlier." Eren explained unnecessarily. "Now, shuffle it thoroughly, and pick up the card on the top."

The raven did as he was told, gray orbs frequently darting to the brunet to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious. He took a peek at the top card and noted it was the four of spades.

"Should I show it to you?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Eren shrugged. And then with a quick jerk of his wrist, a sharpie suddenly materialized in his hand seemingly out of thin air, causing both of the raven's thin eyebrows shoot up in surprise and, hopefully, impress.

"Now I want you to sign the card you picked. Or just write anything, really." He handed him the sharpie and watched as the shorter man wrote a single "L" in cursive in the middle of the card.

Eren then took the deck and the signed card from the raven, separating the signed one from the rest.

"This is your card, right?" He asked for the sake of clarification and effect. 

When the raven affirmed, he then handed back the card face-down, asking for the raven to hold it between his thumb and forefinger. 

"You can check to make sure I didn't give you a bogus one." And the raven did, seeing it was still the four of spades with the L on it. "Now kiss your card goodbye." Eren grinned.

And though the raven was starting to look skeptical, he did as he was told and kissed the back of the card he was holding. When the brunet made a gesture for him to turn the card around, thin eyebrows shot up again when he discovered his card had been replaced with a nine of diamonds.

He flipped the card every which way to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, even though he had never doubted his eyesight before.

"Are you looking for this?" The brunet caught his attention again, holding up a random card – Jack of clubs – and with a flick of his finger, it turned into the very card he was holding just a moment ago.

"Impressive." The raven remarked with a genuine smile of his own.

And boy, oh boy, Eren was fucked. Who knew this smoldering hot man could look hella cute as well? It wasn't fair in the slightest! Eren couldn't even help his own brain derailing along the lines of, _"My body's ready."_

He had to clear his throat to gather his wits back. He still wasn't done showing off to this gem in front of him.

"Now kiss your card bye-bye again." He instructed, lifting the card up to the shorter man's lips.

Again, the raven did as he was told, though this time, he kept his eyes trained on the brunet the entire time as he slowly leaned closer, and kissed the top of the card just as slow. 

This was the flirty atmosphere Eren had been looking for earlier, but damn, he didn't know it could be this intense. And they only just started.

When the raven was done with his part, Eren pulled the card back to reveal it had reverted back to the Jack of clubs before inserting it somewhere in the middle of the deck and shuffling it.

"Do you wanna look for it yourself?" He handed the deck to the raven who didn't waste time flipping through to find his card.

"It's not here." He announced.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ah, then maybe it's..." Eren trailed off, reaching a hand out to touch just behind the shorter's ear. "Here." He pulled his hand back and there was the four of spades.

"That's amazing. How'd you do that?" The raven smiled again.

But Eren just offered a smile of his own in response to the question. _A magician never reveals his secrets_. Or so the saying goes. Honestly, he'd probably teach the man all the tricks he knows if he'd just ask.

"Do you want to see another one?" He asked, to which, the raven immediately agreed. "Alright."

He lowered the card back to the raven's mouth again, and without having to be told, the other man kissed his card goodbye. When Eren pulled his hand back, he was no longer holding anything.

"Where is it?" The raven asked, but the brunet just shrugged.

"Where do you think? You could look wherever you want to." Eren grinned.

He was expecting for the guy to rifle through the deck again, but was surprised when he started patting down his body instead. The raven checked the pockets of his dark green hoodie, to the sleeves, and down to the pockets of his pants; maintaining eye contact the entire time with his hands lingering on his back pockets.

As the raven was doing that though, Eren was frantically, yet discreetly, passing the card through the back of his palms and even his neck just so the other wouldn't see it. It was a good thing he was keeping eye contact the entire time so his attention was away from his limbs. Not so good with the effect it did to his insides though.

Still, that was some serious _Now You See Me 2_ shit he just pulled, and he could only wish he caught that on camera. But since he didn't, no one would probably believe him. There goes his shot at Hollywood.

"It's gone." The shorter man commented once he was done _feeling_ the brunet up. 

Eren really didn't mind it though. Would've even preferred if he did a thorough check, even if it was at the expense of his trick.

"Or is it?" He shot back instead, reaching out to dig his fingers through the breast pocket of the raven's denim jacket. When he pulled back his hand again, lo and behold, there was the four of spades with the signed L on it.

"Damn." was all the raven managed to say this time. He was about to say more when a voice cut him off.

"Yo, Levi! You still coming or what?" A brunette wearing glasses shouted from a distance, earning not just both of their attention, but everyone within a five mile radius as well.

"Shit. That's my cue to go." He sighed.

"You can keep this." Eren offered the card. "And the deck." He tilted his head to the deck still held by the raven.

He really wanted to talk to this man a little longer (and maybe bring him home to mama), but alas, their time was up.

"Thanks." The raven smiled again, idly turning the card in his fingers before holding it up to the brunet. "Now kiss your card goodbye."

Eren couldn't help laughing as his words were handed back to him. Even so, he did lean closer to do as the raven told.

But he never got to kiss the card as the raven replaced it with his own lips instead. It was a simple peck, yet it was enough for the brunet to stop functioning altogether.

"Bye." The raven smirked before walking away, leaving Eren completely stunned in his wake.

"Oh hoh. I've never seen that one before, Levi." The brunette teased once the raven had approached her and started walking by her side. "Have you always done that to your victims?"

"Just the cute one, Hanji." Levi smirked without even looking at her. Both of them blending in with the other people effortlessly.

"Oh, singular, huh? Do you even know what that cutie's name is?"

  
Meanwhile, Armin had found Eren just after Levi had walked away. The brunet had taken a lot longer than he thought he would, so Armin took it to himself to check up on him. Which he thought had been a very good move on his part, considering his friend was unresponsive when he reached him.

"Eren. Hey, Eren." He snapped his fingers in front of his face. And when that didn't work, Armin didn't hesitate to slap him instead. "What happened?" He asked casually once it seemed like the brunet was finally listening.

"Armin." Eren finally responded, albeit, still a bit dazed. "I think I finally understand what real magic truly means."

"Yeah? What's their name?" The blond shot directly, wanting to bypass the dramatic speech his friend may have prepared.

It was only then that Eren realized he never asked for the raven's name. More so, his number. Too caught up in trying to impress had him forgetting these important details. 

He was about to spiral to a breakdown when he remembered that voice that interrupted them. Thank heavens she had been loud enough to broadcast her message to the entire district.

"Levi. His name's Levi." Eren breathed out with a smile Armin could only describe as "stupid".

Judging by his expression alone, the blond could already tell his friend was unable to get this Levi's number and thus, chances of them meeting again are bleak. With all that considered, Eren really never picked up anyone with his "magic" in the end, but Armin decided he'll burst that bubble later. It's useless to argue with the brunet in his current state.

"Right. Well, I just finished my book and am needing an excuse to procrastinate from Differential Calculus. Any suggestions?" He offered instead.

"Can we go have pizza first? I'm starving."

"Fine. But you're paying."

"No problemo." Eren grinned and patted his back pocket.

Then his grin was immediately wiped away.

"Armin." He started gravely. "My wallet's gone."

The blond blinked at him. "Gone. As in, you didn't lose it somewhere?"

"I never lose my wallet, Ar." He started patting down his body worriedly.

"Well then, is there any instance when you noticed someone touched your pockets or something?"

And then, the memory of the raven's hands lingering in his back pockets struck him.

"Levi." He breathed out.

  
"Eren Jaeger." The raven read out the name on the student ID that was inside the leather wallet he was holding. "Huh. Seems like he has a nice name to go with his face, after all." Levi smirked, before he checked his real objective.

"Nice amount of cash, too." He grinned. "A total jackpot."

"Never heard you string that much compliment in one go before." Hanji laughed. "Makes me think you'd risk seeing him again some other time."

Levi lagged for a reply, regarding the University name and address – as well as the photo of that brunet with the teal orbs – printed on the ID with rapt interest, before donning on an evil smirk.

"Maybe."

  
"Well, Eren. I hate to break it to you, but I think _that_ is what magic really is to me." Armin shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Eren's not the only one who's good with his hands, after all. Huehue.
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew this one-shot was getting another chapter? I certainly didn't! Yet ironically, I got carried away writing this one down.
> 
> This is entirely unedited. Just to put an excuse out there.

"So, how'd it go?" Armin asked without lifting his head up from his note-taking.

It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out who had entered their dorm room the moment the door opened. Especially when he's only sharing said dorm with one other person.

Eren plopped down headfirst on his bed heavily, merely groaning in response to the question.

"That bad, huh?" The blond continued with nonchalance, more focused on the equation he was trying to solve.

Eren turned his head to face his friend who was clearly more interested in the math problem more than his own. Not that it really matters. Hardly surprising, really. Best friend of the century. 10/10 would highly recommend.

"Apparently, it's my fault for being 'careless'." He grumbled out. "Seriously, this victim-blaming shit needs to stop. No need to add insult to injury, you know?"

Armin just hummed, shifting the papers on the desk before resuming his writing.

"I can't believe I had to go through lessons on _carefulness_ and _being vigilant at all times_ again. I even had to sit through Dad telling me of that one time he kicked a thief's ass – which I still hardly believe to be true, by the way – when he noticed his precious pocket watch was being snagged. On the other hand, mom started regretting not signing me up for Karate class earlier on. It's like I was 10 all over again for like... two hours straight." The brunet continued even so, and would've been a lot more animated if he wasn't so burned-out from going back home to relay to his parents about "losing" his wallet, which had all his cards and stuff.

The visit also doubled for asking for a little financial aid to help him get back on his feet while he recovers from the loss. He still has to make appointments to certain institutions with regards to his IDs, credit and debit cards, driver's license, and whatnot. Adulting is hard.

"I swear Armin, once I see that guy again, I'll make him regret ever messing with me." He gritted out.

That little runt with his bedroom eyes, and sharp jawline, and tempting lips that could light up into the most gorgeous smile, or simply curl up into a dick-throbbing smirk... is _definitely_ going to be sorry when Eren sees him again.

"Oh, Ar. You don't even wanna hear what I had planned to..." He trailed off when he noticed the blond had already put on a pair of headphones while still bent over his task.

Yep. He sure doesn't wanna hear it. Best friend of the century. 10/10 would likely sell off to whoever's interested.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Eren swore his soul jumped out of his body at the same moment his heart did at the sight that greeted him when he entered his dorm. An unexpected visit from a person he never expected he would see again, and who was fixing his bed like it was a completely normal thing to do.

Well, fixing his bed is a completely normal thing to do, but not when it's done by _this_ person in _his_ dorm room!

"What the... How did you... Wha— How..." He repeatedly stumbled in his words. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He finally managed after a frankly embarrassing long minute of stuttering.

"Paying you a visit." The raven by his bed had the audacity to actually _smile_ at him despite the incredulity of his answer.

"How did you even know where to find me?" Eren demanded. The raven opened his mouth, but the brunet had a flash of realization and cut him off. "No, scratch that... How the fuck did you get in?!"

Again, the other guy just _smiled_ at his visible distress, and Eren almost wanted to shake him hard just to get him to realize how fucked-up the situation was. Then again, the guy most likely doesn't share his sentiments.

"I have a master key." Levi chimed.

"Oh, fuck off." The brunet frowned.

"No, really. I do." He reached inside his pocket and fished out a wire that Eren absolutely knew had been bent and twisted with purpose.

Of course. He's not just your regular pickpocket, but he also had to be _very_ well-versed in lock-picking as well. A true gem.

"What the fuck?" Eren breathed out, before rubbing at his temples. "Okay, what the fuck are you doing here? Have you blown off the money you stole from me and still not satisfied by it?!"

"Hey, you had a decent amount of cash, but it wasn't _that_ much." Levi rolled his eyes, sauntering forward until he was face-to-face with the brunet. "And if it makes you feel better, I returned every penny I used." He lifted the brunet's wallet with one hand and gave it a little shake.

"Oh yeah? And whose money did you replace it with?" Eren challenged.

The raven gave a little chuckle at that; voice a low, deep rumble that had the brunet involuntarily gulping.

"I didn't bother finding out." He slipped the leather wallet in the taller's back pocket without breaking eye contact, before moving away.

Eren released the breath he hadn't realized he been holding when he was finally given enough space for his mind to function more efficiently again.

"Okay... Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked once again before taking a quick sweep of the room and noting it was considerably a lot cleaner than... well, ever. "Is this your way of apologizing?"

"You could say that." Levi shrugged, flipping down on the bed comfortably, then rolling on his back and propping his head up with a pillow to look at the brunet.

Eren gave a little aggravated laugh at that. "Okay, first off, _Levi_... what you did was _not_ okay. I had to cancel my cards and apply for a renewal for my IDs only to have them returned to me."

Not to mention the lecture he had to endure from his parents. But he decided to leave that out, not wanting the raven to think he was a spoiled kid who was still highly dependent on them.

"In that case, I could take the cards and the IDs, and you can keep the cash." Levi offered.

"What the— No, that's not the point!" Eren almost wanted to rip his hair off by this guy's train of thought. He couldn't even fathom the reality of their situation at the moment. "Look, why did you even show up again to just 'apologize'?" His brain was so muddled, he could no longer organize his questions properly.

"'Coz I like you."

"... What?"

If his brain was muddled just five seconds prior, it's definitely broken now.

Levi smirked and swung his feet to the side, before standing up and sauntering right back to the brunet. "I didn't exactly 'steal' your wallet just for the money, Eren. I wanted to get your name as well."

The frown was back on the taller guy's face. "Couldn't you just have asked like any other normal person?"

"Well, you were busy showing off your card tricks that you didn't even ask for mine." He countered. "And I didn't exactly want you to stop either." His voice dropped an octave as he breathed the words out.

"Does that mean you have some sort of perverted admiration for card tricks?" The idea was insanely absurd that Eren couldn't help wrinkling his nose. But the raven just rolled his eyes.

"I'm saying I have a thing for people who are good with their hands."

The brunet was silent at that. Even if it hadn't been what he initially thought, it was still a weird preference to have. Then again, Levi hadn't exactly been "normal" to Eren's standards as well, so there's that.

"I guess I should probably have expected that somehow, seeing as you could be good with your hands, too." He scoffed. "Though on second thought, maybe not _that_ good since I totally noticed you feeling up my ass. If I hadn't thought you were completely harmless back then, I would've busted you on the spot."

"Oh, I _was_ just feeling you up." Levi smirked. "Trust me, Eren. You wouldn't even notice I already got something of yours."

"Yeah, right. In case you forgot, Levi, I also know how misdirection works." He challenged.

"I know you do. But that still doesn't mean I couldn't do this." The raven raised his hand.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw his phone on the guy's grip. "How did you—" He patted his pockets, and surely enough, his phone was no longer there.

"See? I know magic, too." Levi grinned as he handed back the phone.

"Don't sugarcoat stealing to magic, you ass." Eren glared as he snatched the gadget.

"Then why don't you show me what magic is again?"

Eren pursed his lips as he contemplated the raven's challenge. And like hell is he backing down on that one.

"This, Levi..." He reached inside the shorter's unzipped jacket. "... is magic."

A red rose made of plastic appeared in his hand as he took it out.

"You give people a sense of wonder. Not take their stuffs without their knowledge."

Levi bit his lip as he took the rose and spent a couple of seconds just regarding it.

"You're seriously turning me on right now." He remarked, holding the plastic flower by the stem and using the bud to trace the brunet's throat up to his chin. "Show me more."

Eren didn't know if this was Levi's idea of a foreplay, but he could definitely feel the sudden sexual tension in the air.

"Yeah? How do I know you're not just trying to find more creative ways to steal?" He managed to bite out.

"Even if you bury your nose in every available document, you won't find any criminal record under my name, Eren. So obviously, I don't need to know 'more creative ways' to do what I do." The raven scoffed. "And I know it might not seem like it, but I'm a college student just like you. The pickpocket thing is just a hobby of mine."

"A hobby?" The brunet repeated incredulously.

"Okay, a bad habit I acquired from junior high." He amended. "But it doesn't happen as often as you might think."

"And how often are we talking about here?"

"Look, if we're gonna play 20 questions, you gotta at least buy me a drink." The shorter guy rolled his eyes before using the rose to tilt the brunet's chin slightly up again. "So come on, sweet-cheeks. Show me more." He purred seductively.

There was defiance burning in Eren's eyes, yet there was also a different type of burning sensation brewing in his gut. Goddamn, why does this guy just had to be his type?

But no, no. Eren will not let this guy wrap him around his finger. Or at least not yet since he's already starting to sense that, pretty much, was happening, either way.

"And what if I don't want to?"

A thin brow arched at that, gunmetal orbs darting down before flicking back up just as quick. "I'll take that necklace." He threatened.

Eren instinctively grasped at the brass key dangling on a thin cord around his neck. It really didn't hold much value as it was simply an old key to their old house he lived in as a kid. His mom had given it to him when they moved away as some sort of consolation, and Eren just got attached to it ever since. It wasn't even that he liked their old house better than their current one. He just really liked the key.

"You shouldn't have told me that first then." Eren smirked, making sure to pay extra attention to said necklace.

"Sweetheart, that doesn't really matter." Levi countered with a challenging smirk of his own. "Besides, if not that, then maybe these instead." He held up his hand, presenting two tickets to a Linked Horizon concert.

"What the f—" The brunet muttered as he checked his jacket pockets, instantly discovering that his tickets did transport to the raven's fingers. "Stop doing that!" He snatched the tickets and slid them back where they once were."

"Is the other one for me?"

"Yeah, right. Fuck off." He rolled his eyes. "The other one's for Armin since he's the one who bought these tickets. 'Coz you know... my wallet went missing for some reason."

"Shame." Levi drawled teasingly, playing with the rose on his fingers before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. "If you show me something, I'll give you a reward." He smiled somewhat innocently this time.

And just like the first time, Eren was fucked. It was downright unfair that he finds this man irresistible, yet also feel utterly irritated by him at the same time.

They stared at each other for a long while. And with each second that ticked by, Eren could feel his resolve crumbling, until he finally caved in.

"Fine." He grumbled out with a heavy sigh. "But I do best with cards, so..." He trailed off, stepping away to approach the bedside table, and pulling out a deck of cards from the top drawer.

Levi grinned brightly as he did so, excitement shining in his gray eyes.

"Here." The brunet handed him the deck. "Give it a check and shuffle it thoroughly once you're done." He instructed.

The raven obliged with suppressed giddiness. He really did love the brunet's tricks that he had so generously showed him. Yet this time, Levi was determined to bust out his tricks. Not that he wanted to ruin the fun, he really was just intrigued on how Eren does it.

"Now." The brunet started as he took the deck from the shorter man – stifled the shiver he felt when their fingers brushed – and fanned it out rather beautifully face-down. "Pick a card, but don't look at it just yet, nor show it to me."

Levi did. Pulling out a single card somewhere from the middle using the tips of his fingers. "Are you gonna try and guess what this card could be?" He smirked.

"No, but you are." Eren mirrored the curl on his lips.

Now _that_ was interesting.

"I want you to look at me in the eyes, and try to guess what card could you possibly be holding right now." He instructed with a tinge of seriousness that was more for effect.

That was probably the least difficult task Levi could do, seeing as he quite love looking at those ocean green orbs. But he wanted to take it a step further – literally – by leaning closer until their faces were mere inches apart, shot a quick glance to the brunet's subtly quivering lips, before breathing out a, "King of hearts."

He revelled in the pinkish hue that dusted those tan cheeks, and Eren even had to clear his throat before speaking again.

"Well, why don't you check it out yourself?" He tilted his head to gesture to the card on the raven's hold.

Levi grinned in response, shooting another lingering look on the brunet's lips before stepping back to take a look at his card. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore, but he couldn't help his brows from raising when he found out he was, indeed, holding the king of hearts in his fingers.

"Damn. How do you do that?" He absently shook his head, still with that smile plastered on his face.

"You know, the first time you asked that, I actually wanted to teach you how. Maybe after a dinner or two. But now that I know what you do, I certainly don't think it's such a good idea anymore." Eren frowned.

"I told you, it's just a hobby." Levi sighed, but that only made the brunet frown deeper. "Anyways..." He fished out a sharpie from his pocket, pressed the card he was holding on the taller's chest, and started scribbling something on its front side.

He kept darting his eyes up as he wrote, just to see the brunet's expression, and 'coz... well, teasing is just really part of his DNA.

"Here." He handed him the card, which the other took skeptically.

Eren's brows shot up when he found out the raven had written the number he kept failing to ask for. However, he didn't have much time to savor the moment as the shorter man wrapped his arms around his neck yet again.

"So, Eren. Why don't you take me out on that dinner you planned on?" He purred, inching ever so slowly forwards until their noses touched.

"Make me." was all the brunet could manage to counter with.

Levi gave a breathy chuckle at that before completely closing the distance between their lips. After initially just pressing their mouths together, it didn't take much too long before their lips were moving in tandem with each other, and soon enough, Eren's arms snaked around the raven's waist to keep him in place. Levi hummed his approval on the small gesture, and started deepening the kiss.

As much as Eren felt annoyed for what the raven did, he'd be lying if he said that prevented him from fantasizing making out with him, and so much more. The reality was definitely a lot better than he could have hoped for.

Just when he felt a tongue swipe over his bottom lip, the doorknob started rattling then turned open, causing the both of them to freeze on the spot.

Armin went inside the dorm cluelessly, eyes glued on the paper he was holding on one hand. And when his blue eyes shot up and beheld the sight on front of him, he, too, got stunned in place.

But it wasn't shock that he was currently wearing. It was unimpressed disappointment.

"I thought we had an agreement about this, Eren?" He finally spoke out, his flat tone cutting through the tension in the air that built up from merely staring at each other.

"No, it's not what you think." Eren tried to move away, but Levi's hold on him grew unrelenting.

"Let me guess." The blond interjected before he could continue. "Something got caught in your eye, then this guy offered to check it out. But then suddenly, and without apparent reason, you slipped and accidentally crashed your mouths together?"

The brunet briefly wondered if his friend had read too much teen fictions, or maybe watched too much romance flicks. Perhaps he may have found a poor rendition of a Sherlock Holmes wannabe.

"I didn't sneak him in, like how we agreed." He continued instead, disregarding the blond's comment. "He did that on his own."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here." Levi scoffed, finally letting go of the brunet, and turning to walk as if he was leaving.

He bumped Armin a little on his way to the door, and Eren briefly saw him duck his head to the floor before his friend interrupted his train of thought.

"Who is he, anyway?" Armin asked as he stepped beside the brunet.

"Uhh, Levi."

"Levi?" His tone rose as recognition hit him. "So, what's this? You're consorting with the crook who stole your wallet?"

"Hey, watch it, Blondie." The raven piped up in front of the still closed door. Apparently, he wasn't leaving just yet. "I know where you live."

Armin's brow arched up at the threat, shooting a look of offense at the brunet beside him.

"I swear, I didn't tell him anything." Eren instinctively raised his hands up in defense, eyes wide.

"And where would that be?" The blond decided to contest the raven's claim.

He watched as the guy's lips curled into what could only be a perfectly executed evil smirk, with a matching glint in his eyes.

"104A, Maria Street, South..." Levi trailed off, holding an ID between his forefinger and middle finger. "Shiganshina District." He read the last words out, before flicking the ID towards the blond.

"How did you..." Armin gaped as he managed to catch his card, only then remembering this was the guy who played his own magic tricks on Eren.

"Okay, Levi. Give it back." Eren sighed.

"I just did."

"The wallet, please?"

The raven kept silent for a couple seconds before letting out a chuckle and reaching inside his pocket. Armin scoffed as the guy threw his wallet to him, incredulous that he hadn't felt anything at all.

"Seriously, you guys shouldn't even be allowed to roam the streets. Both of you." He griped, stepping away to finally put down his stuffs.

"Why am I included?" Eren protested.

"Because your desire to pick-up people with your tricks had led to this." was his friend's response, not even bothering to turn back and look at him. "Now both of you stay away from me before I start taking up Law instead." He warned, plopping down on the chair by the desk.

Levi grinned at the blond's sense of humor before finally turning away and opening the door. "Well then, Eren. I shall see you at dinner sometime." He winked before closing the door shut, not giving the brunet a chance to respond.

But Eren didn't give up just yet. He programmed the raven's number on his phone under the contact name **"Asshole <3"**, and immediately shot him a text.

_**:** What makes you think I'd really ask you out for dinner?_

Despite saying that, Eren knew he would definitely ask the raven out for a date. He just didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

It took a couple of minutes for the raven to reply. But when he did, Eren received a photo instead. Another text instantly followed after that.

_**Asshole <3:** Because of this ;)_

The photo was a selfie of Levi who was flashing a small smile to the camera, which looked more like his signature smirk.

As much as Eren's heart did funny flips at seeing that, what really caught his attention was the brass key that dangled on a thin cord around a milky white neck. Hand promptly flying up to his chest then further up around his own neck, he only then just noticed that he was missing something in particular.

"God-fucking-dammit!" He groaned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic is in danger of getting more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**:** So what's your favorite type of dog?_

Ever since finally getting his number just two days prior, Eren had took full advantage and shot the raven a barrage of text messages, with five minutes interval if he fails to respond to a previous question or statement.

He was trying to see how far can he push before the raven decides to block his number; more for his amusement as well as trying to get back at the guy for how much he irritated him before. It would be a bittersweet victory if Levi did end up blocking his number though, since he wouldn't know what to do next. His number was, so far, the only contact he ever had with the raven, so losing that would pave way for the road of uncertainties on how the hell is he going to see him again.

Still, the thought that he could possibly irk Levi was too hard to pass up.

On another note, it didn't take long for the brunet to find out that Levi is actually a pretty interesting guy to converse with. His train of thought did run on different rails compared to anyone Eren's ever met before.

_**Asshole <3:** A dead one_  
_**:** . . ._

Very different, indeed.

_**:** Wtf, Levi?!_  
_**Asshole <3:** I'm shitting you_  
_**Asshole <3:** I'm fine with anything cute enough to hold people's attention_

And of course, there's always that reminder on how else this guy differs from everyone Eren's ever met before.

_**:** Srsly?_  
_**:** You're even willing to use a dog in your "hobby"?_

The brunet couldn't help scoffing at the very idea.

_**Asshole <3:** Wow Eren. I simply dislike having people's attention on me._

A pang of guilt shot through him at having accused Levi just like that. He didn't know the raven _that_ much, after all. Not yet, at least. 

Maybe he should really tone down on his suspicions of the raven. Maybe the guy just liked messing with him to subtly show he could be on par with him when it comes to practicing sleights of hand.

_**Asshole <3:** But that is a v good idea you have ;)_

And there goes his guilt.

"Do you know how long we've been here, Eren?" Armin piped up from across the table.

Previously distracted by his phone, the brunet's head snapped up and saw his friend was idly stirring his half-empty coffee crumble frappe with the straw, donning on his classic disappointed-parent face which seemed to have become frequent as of late.

Realizing that the blond had asked a question, Eren's brain stuttered to come up with a response. "Uhh... 10 minutes? Maybe 20?" He tried, definitely clueless on how much time had passed.

When there was no shift in the blond's expression, he could only guess his answers were way off.

"An hour and a half." Armin corrected flatly, making the brunet frown. 

They only agreed to stop by the cafe for 30 minutes tops as how Eren recalls it. "Yeah, right. How come you're still halfway to finishing your drink, then?" He contested.

"Because, Eren, this would be my second _grande_ frappe for the past hour and a half." The blond answered matter-of-factly.

As simple as that statement had been, Eren knew there was clearly something to be read between the lines of what he just said. And knowing Armin, it was probably his passive-aggressive way of chiding him for being constantly on his phone to the point that he could hardly spare attention to everything else.

So in order to appease his majesty, Eren reluctantly put his phone down and grabbed his own drink instead, instantly finding that it was already dry and he was sipping on air.

"And that, Eren, happened over an hour ago." The blond pointed out before picking up his frappe and taking a sip.

* * *

"Ooh, Levi. What do you think about this?" Hanji held up a horrible looking button-up shirt with printed pattern of cartoon pineapples with bulging eyes.

"Yes, yes. Marvelous, Hanji." The raven droned without even sparing it a look, eyes glued on his phone as he waited for the brunet's onslaught of messages.

He was actually surprised that there was a lull in the guy's texting for the past six minutes, and finding it suspicious, he internally braced himself once the brunet did start flooding him with text messages again.

"I knew it!" Hanji continued, not caring that her friend wasn't even paying attention to her at all. "Now, I've gotta try this on. This might just be the best option you've agreed to so far, Shorty." The blinding grin she was sporting evinced just how ecstatic she was by the raven's somewhat cooperation.

"Yes, wonderful." Levi just hummed, distracted in his thoughts on what could be the reason behind this miraculous reprieve from the brunet.

He absently followed Hanji to the dressing area, paying half a mind to what she was saying, but was quick to catch on simple commands such as "wait here". A couple more minutes passed with still nothing, Levi started to consider maybe Eren's phone had died. Serves him right for spamming him countless messages relentlessly. There were even times when Levi had to resort setting his phone to silent and ignoring it for a couple hours. And when he'd pick it up again, he'd have enough texts to rival a book.

Honestly, this side of Eren should, no doubt, grate on his nerves. But for some reason, he couldn't help finding it adorable instead. It makes him think the brunet wants to harbor every bit of his attention. They weren't even officially together yet, but Eren already acts like a clingy little shit. Adorable.

"So, what do you think, Levi?" Hanji asked as she pushed the curtain of her cubicle aside.

Levi's eyes shot up and instantly widened as if he just saw his nightmare in the flesh. Which, honestly, was the case.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" He let out with obvious offense to the horrible sight.

"The fashion industry's best creation!" The brunette beamed, striking an equally horrible pose.

"Burn it." He blurted out. "For fuck's sake, take that off before someone burns you along with it." He kicked the brunette back in the room and promptly slid the curtains close.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh, trying to tune out the whines emanating from the cramped cubicle to no avail. This is definitely why he can't trust Hanji to pick out her own clothes. He wouldn't put it past her to end up buying a mascot when she was supposed to pick out a formal wear.

As he waited, he started sweeping his sights around the boutique they were in, searching for where they must've placed the more decent apparels. Spotting a rack displaying a variety of business blazers, Levi also happened to see a familiar mop of brown hair standing not too far away. When an equally familiar shorter blond stepped in beside him, the corners of Levi's lips curled up into a smirk.

"I can't believe you'd insult a masterpiece like that, Levi. Just recently, you agreed it looked marvelous. What gives?" Hanji whined as she stepped back out of the dressing room draped with her previous attire.

"Hey, Hanji, look." The raven pointed to a random Japanese poster plastered on an adjacent wall just outside the glass walls of the boutique. "They have those insanely spicy noodles that makes snot cascade down your nose and makes you shit fireballs." He informed.

"What? Really? Where?" The brunette instantly perked up in interest, eyes gleaming with manic desire.

"Just go straight 'til you reach the intersection, then turn right to the narrow path by that small bakery, and keep going 'til you reach the end of that."

Hanji took off just a split-second after he finished his directions, utterly oblivious that her friend had just directed her to one of the mall's many exits.

Now that she was temporarily taken care of, Levi sauntered to the direction of the brunet.

* * *

"There's no motif to follow, right? Surely a sports blazer over a white shirt will do." Eren spoke as he held up a charcoal blazer from the rack.

Armin mulled over his pick, already carrying an ash-colored vest on his arm. "I guess that won't be too bad." He shrugged. "Though, I think that one's a little short on you."

"Yeah." The brunet agreed. "Though I have a similar one at home that I've barely used before. Maybe I'll check that one first." He mused out loud.

Just then, Eren jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, handsome." A voice purred from behind him. A voice he knew all too well.

"Jesus fuck, Levi." The brunet exhaled sharply, willing his startled heart to calm down.

Levi just chuckled at his reaction and proceeded to press his weight against the taller male. Turning his head to the direction of the blond, he couldn't help laughing when he noticed he was suddenly five feet away from them.

"What's the matter, nerdy goldfish? Are you scared of me?" He teased, still trapping the brunet in his arms and planting the side of his face against his back.

"No, but you traumatized my wallet, that's for sure " Armin shot back, patting his pocket to make sure that his wallet was, indeed, still there.

Levi just laughed before snuggling further on the brunet's back. "So, what're you doing here?" He decided to ask.

"Looking for suitable clothes for a wedding." Eren answered briefly, hanging back the blazer from where he pulled it out.

"Is that why you haven't bothered me with your texting for a while now?"

Eren chanced a quick glance at Armin. "You could say that." He muttered out.

"Why, Eren..." The raven loosened his hold on the taller male to place a hand on his chest, also giving the latter enough room to look over his shoulder and shoot him a look of confusion. "I would've preferred you show me a ring first, but I guess surprising me on the exact day of our wedding won't be bad, either." He continued.

"Yeah, right." The brunet rolled his eyes with a scoff, and the shorter male went back to hugging him from behind again.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna interrupt you two being so cozy now, so might as well take my leave." Armin started to head towards the cashier. "Call me if you need anything." He threw in noncommittally without even looking back.

"Then you might need this." The raven chimed, holding up a phone.

Armin instantly turned around and marched back with heavy stomps, snatched his phone from pale hands without a word, did a 180 and retraced his steps to the counter.

"Bye, future bestfriend-in-law." Levi sang before he was out of earshot.

"I do _not_ know you." The blond shot back. "I am innocent!"

He just chuckled at that, now giving his full attention on his prey. Being a head shorter, Levi may barely be able to peek over his shoulder, but at least he could perfectly smell the brunet's cologne clinging on the fabric of his dark green shirt.

"So... A wedding, huh?" He initiated, if nothing more than to put a stop to the silence between them.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's Armin's aunt that's getting married." Eren responded, feigning to continue checking the rack of blazers even though he had no intentions of trying them on or purchasing one.

He would never admit it, but he actually liked having the raven clung onto his back like that. It felt... nice, to say the least. But that's something Levi didn't have to know. Ever.

"Shame." The raven drawled out, amusement lacing his tone.

"And what are _you_ doing here, Levi?" He took charge of the inquiry, pulling out a navy blue blazer, only to place it back again.

"Helping a friend." The voice behind him answered with nonchalance.

"Do what?" He couldn't help his voice from dripping with suspicion.

" _Buy_ clothes, Eren." Levi answered with a scoff.

He proceeded to plant his chin on the brunet's spine to frown on the back of his head, but was distracted when he happened to read the brand of shirt he was wearing printed in small letters just below the neckline. With a smirk, he swiftly turned the brunet around and came face-to-face with the blood red block letters printed on his front. His grin widened as he soaked in the word _Levi's_ , eyes darting up to shoot a meaningful look at the brunet's steaming face.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's an old shirt." Eren huffed out, averting his eyes elsewhere.

"Sure it is." The raven chuckled, arms wrapping themselves around his waist again.

"So..." The brunet cleared his throat. "Where's your friend?" He diverted the topic entirely.

"Beats me." Levi merely shrugged, eyes never wavering from the taller male.

"Well, I don't think I'm getting anything here, so..." He trailed off, unsure where he was heading with that sentence.

"Then, you could be my dummy." The raven decided, letting him go only to drag him by the wrist as they began to stroll through the boutique.

"Excuse me?" Eren protested, though not resisting the hand dragging him along.

"You're around the same height as Hanji. So you could be my dummy. Or if you find that offensive, then let's spruce it up by calling it 'model' instead." He explained, stopping by a rack displaying a variety of formal-looking button-ups for females.

Fishing out a creamy white button-up with black trimming, he held it up against the brunet's torso and started contemplating.

"I'm not wearing this." Eren piped up, though not moving an inch as the shorter male studied him.

"I'm not making you." Levi shot back with an amused grin. "Though it'd be nice if I could lure you into the dressing room." He winked before hanging the shirt back and picking a new one.

Eren decided to ignore that comment as well as the obvious implication behind it. "By any chance, is this 'Hanji' the same person who called you the first time we met?" He asked instead, letting the shorter size out the shirts on him.

"That's her." The raven affirmed with a hum.

"And does she have the same 'hobby' as you?"

"Eren, if you like to play detective so much, can we just skip to the cuffing?" He sighed, trying to consider the pale yellow button-up.

"You've basically just admitted your guilty with that statement, you know?" The brunet pointed out, fighting a blush from coloring his cheeks.

"Oh?" The shorter arched a brow, stepping closer and locking his arms around his neck. "Guilty of what, Eren? Stealing your heart?" He smirked.

Yet whatever the brunet's response was, it was cancelled out by someone clearing their throat a bit louder than necessary; an obvious attempt to catch their attention. Heads turning towards the source, they found a woman who was looking at them with stern, disapproving eyes not much farther from where they were standing.

"Men shouldn't be that close to each other." She spoke with discountenance.

Flustered, Eren tried to scramble away, but Levi had other ideas and crashed their lips instead; punctuating the action with a very unnecessary, very inappropriate moan.

The woman scoffed with apparent disgust and incredulity, and Levi watched her storm away from the corner of his eye.

"What the hell was that for?" Eren gaped in disbelief that as they pulled apart.

"Well, she was being a bitch. So might as well give her something to be offended about." He shrugged, handing the brunet the shirt he picked out before sauntering away.

Eren could only shake his head with a sigh, following the raven as he moved to another rack. He watched as the guy scrutinized with meticulous eyes which particular blazer would pair best with the pale yellow shirt.

"You must really care about your friend." He commented offhandedly.

"What makes you say that?" Levi asked as he went through the variety of apparel.

"Well, considering you're doing the shopping for her."

"The favor is more for me than for her. If you let Hanji handle this stuff, you could go the entire week and still end up with nothing." He sighed. "Or nothing appropriate, at least."

"So, what's the occasion then?"

"An important sounding seminar she must attend, and one I could care less."

"You probably care enough if you're doing this." The brunet pointed out.

"Well, true." He hummed. "I couldn't let her go to that seminar dressed in a chicken suit with what little possibility that my name could get dangled along as her closest associate." He finally settled on a charcoal black blazer and once again, handed it to the brunet. 

"You're smarter than you led me to believe, Eren. I might start to consider changing your contact name for that." He mused before walking away. 

"What? Why? What exactly did you set my name as?" Eren asked, hurrying after the other guy.

Levi fished his phone out of his pocket, fiddled with it for a bit, and presented it to him. "See for yourself."

The brunet frowned as he read the word **"Idiot <3"** from the screen. He wanted to make a remark, but considering he hadn't named Levi any better was enough to hold his tongue.

"Now would you be a doll and get these bagged? I'll go see if I could find something else to add to Four-eyes' ensemble." The raven asked, leaving him with a card and a peck on the cheek.

"Hope you keep your hands to yourself." Eren didn't mean for Levi to hear that, but unfortunately, he didn't keep his voice low enough.

"These hands are all yours, babes." Levi smirked. "If you'd come with me somewhere private, I'd prove it to you." He added in a conspirational whisper.

Eren just rolled his eyes and made his way to the cashier with hasty steps. He was never known to be a person of composure, so it's a wonder how he could keep his cool despite all the passes the raven was making at him. 

Probably coz he piss him off.

Yeah, that's probably it.

Apparently, Levi's assholery does some good to his dignity, after all.

"For your girlfriend, sir?" The woman behind the till asked politely, noting that his items were from the women's selection.

"Ah, no. It's actually for a friend of... a friend." The brunet answered with hesitance.

Now that he thought about it, Eren doesn't know where exactly he stands with Levi. This would only be the third time they met, yet the raven was already very handsy with him. They've even kissed thrice now as well, but there really wasn't a clear label between them.

All he knows is that he feels strangely comfortable with Levi, even if he drives him up the walls majority of the time.

"It's so sweet of you to buy things for 'a friend'. She's very lucky." The woman continued after a moment.

Being lost in thoughts, Eren didn't know which "friend" she was referring to, so he just settled with a polite – albeit clueless – smile for a response instead.

"Can I just say, you have very beautiful eyes, sir."

The brunet was taken aback by the sudden compliment. However, it wasn't the first time someone complimented him for his eyes.

"Ah, thank you." His smile turned a bit sheepish. "Please, call me Eren."

"Eren." The lady tried it out on her tongue. "It's such a nice name. I like it." She smiled wider.

"Tha—" He was cut-off when a white blouse flew between them and landed gracelessly on the counter.

"This too." Levi smiled as if he hadn't just been rude whatsoever, stepping closer and stopping right in front of the brunet.

Without saying anything, he took hold of the brunet's hands and wrapped it around his own waist, taking the card ever so casually from his hand. Eren, in turn, had no idea what the guy was up to now, but he wasn't about to complain cuddling with him; public eye be damned. The raven was being extra... mushy today. And he finds that the son of a bitch was actually _cute_.

"Well?" Levi piped up, arching a brow at the woman who had been reduced to staring at them with wide eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The woman finally responded, clearly flustered as she carried on punching in their purchases.

Levi gave a satisfied grin, leaning back and distributing more of his weight to the taller male behind him, while tracing random patterns on his lower arms. Meanwhile, Eren couldn't decide if he liked cuddling or being cuddled better; completely forgetting how the hell did he end up in that position with the raven again. It's like the guy's a little whirlwind who just randomly swoops in and jumbles up his insides.

And using that analogy, Eren concludes that little whirlwinds are assholes. Maybe adorable assholes, but assholes all the same.

When the purchase was made and the clothes bagged, Levi received it and took the taller male by the hand as he made his exit, making sure to flash the woman a smug smirk just to be petty.

"Where are we going now?" Eren decided to ask after a while.

"Nowhere. Just waiting for Hanji to find us." He shrugged, making the brunet frown.

"How is that possible? Couldn't you just call her?"

"Don't need to. She should be back right about—"

"Levi!!" A voice pierced through the air.

Scanning around for the source, both guys spotted the particular brunette with the wild ponytail and thick-rimmed glasses stomping towards them with hurried steps.

"You were wrong. There's no one here that sells those spicy noodles. Actually no, scratch that. When the hell did you even learn to read Japanese?!" She griped animatedly as she closed the distance.

Instead of humoring her with an answer, Levi merely tossed the bag he was holding to her face.

"What's this?" Her brows furrowed for a whole different reason.

"You're welcome." The raven dismissed before focusing back on the taller male. "So, Eren. I wish I could keep you longer. But I'm afraid we have to part ways again." He hummed, snaking his arms around the brunet's neck.

"Hey, it's you!" Hanji beamed as recognition hit her. "The cute guy. Eren, right?"

"Ah, yeah. That's right." Eren answered accordingly, partly distracted by the raven clinging unto him again.

"Are you two together?" The brunette blurted out.

Once again, Eren's brain stuttered for a response, not entirely sure of the answer to that himself. But he was saved the dilemma when Levi answered for the both of them.

"Not officially." He spoke out. "Not yet, at least." He added, tugging the taller male ever so slightly to get his attention. "I'm still waiting on that dinner, Eren." He purred.

"Which reminds me... Where the hell is my key?" The brunet demanded rather.

"If Levi's keeping a collateral or blackmail material of yours, you'd only get it back once he gets what he wanted." Hanji interjected.

"It's safe." Levi hissed promptly.

Eren wanted to point out that it had always been safe 'til he met him, but decided he'll keep that thought to himself.

"Well?" The raven prompted with an arched brow.

"You know, if you can't tell, Levi really, really likes you." Hanji interrupted again.

The brunet was a bit surprised at that statement and immediately decided to humor her for elaboration. "And how can _you_ tell?"

"He's being extra slutty with you." She pointed out with a shrug, then tilted her glasses to get a better look at them, narrowing her eyes on how both possessive and suggestive the raven was being. "Definitely whoring himself out." She mused with an absent nod.

"Do you wanna go blind, Hanji?" Levi flashed her a sickeningly sweet smile.

"No thanks, Shorty. I'm already having problems with my eyesight as it is." She merely grinned and subtly backed away to keep a safe distance between them, in case the midget snaps and charges at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Levi muttered as he noticed the brunet was desperately biting the insides of his cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing." Eren waved off, trying to conceal his amusement yet failing miserably.

Seeing a crack in the raven's demeanor, that almost unnoticeable hue of pink on his alabaster cheeks, a sudden sense of intrepidity shot through his nerves and he couldn't resist taking the opportunity to get back at the guy who never fails to stir him up.

"Well then, Levi." He tilted the shorter male's chin up with the crook of his forefinger, thumb resting delicately below his lips. "I hope you've cleared up your schedule for Saturday night." He smirked, leaning down to give a single, gentle peck on the lips. "I'll text you the details." He flashed one last smug smile before walking away.

Goddamn right, he just gave Levi a taste of his own medicine! And fuck, as flustered as he may be deep inside, the momentary switch of positions felt so goddamn good.

"Judging from your reaction, I bet you didn't see that one coming, Levi." Hanji laughed at her friend's unresponsiveness.

It didn't last much too long though as the raven slowly turned around to look at her; face blank, yet eyes promising otherwise. His cheeks were stained with shades of red after having miserably lost the battle against the blush he tried to push down before Eren did the unexpected.

"Now, now." She instinctively raised her hands up in a placating manner, knowing that look all too well. "Why don't we take a deep breath and think about ponies while we squeal over your lover-boy, yeah?"

Levi, indeed, took a deep breath and slowly released it without breaking eye contact. Although, he only have one word for a response.

"Run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting _out of hand_.  
> See what I did there? :D  
> *pats self in the back*


End file.
